I Will Remember You
by soccerkicks70
Summary: What if a girl had a crush on Bill Kaulitz, and she doesn't tell him? How does Bill react when he finds out? Bill/OFC. Tokio Hotel.
1. Is There A Skittle Stuck In My Hair?

**Thank you RaiRai13 for letting me use you in the story!! I do not own anything but the idea!!**

**Tina's POV  
**"How much longer is the flight?" I asked my dad. "About 20 minutes," my dad replied as he looked at his watch. My dad and I are moving to Germany from Washington. My dad is a construction worked, and he found a better job in Germany.

Once we landed, we headed straight out the terminal and caught a cab. Our things were sent to our new house, including my dad's car. "What do you think of the city so far?" my dad asked after we drove around for a while. "It seems nice. But I'm sure going to miss Sam." "You still can talk to her on the phone and email her." Sam is my best friend. We me back in preschool, and we became really tight. When I left Washington, we promised to email each other every day.

We arrived at our house 20 minutes later. There's one floor, two bedrooms, and a inground pool in the backyard. I unpacked my things and had my room the way I wanted in about 3 hours. It was close to 4pm when I checked on my dad outside.

My dad was checking out his car. "Need any help with anything?" I offered. "You could help me wash the car," my dad said. As we were washing, a couple and 2 kids walked up the driveway. "You must be the new neighbours," the man said to my dad. "Yep. I'm Dean, and this is my daughter Tina." I walked to my dad's side and gave a small wave.

"I'm Simone, and this is my husband Gordon. And Tom and Bill are our sons," Simone said as she gestured to the twins. Bill set his eyes on mine, and he kept them there. "We came over to invite your family for a bbq at our house tonight," Gordon said. "We'd love to," my dad replied. "Good. We live in the house across the street. Dinner is at 6."

**Bill's POV  
**As we prepared for dinner, I couldn't keep my mind off of Tina. _She's the most beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on. Her eyes are like rare diamonds._

Finally, Tina and her father arrived. "Is your wife joining us?" my mom asked as we headed to the patio. "No. She passes away 3 years ago from lung cancer," Dean replied. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

As we ate our dinner, my eyes were transfixed on Tina. I couldn't look away. "So, Tina. What grade are you going into?" Tom asked. "Ten." "Bill and I are going into grade ten too. We might have some of the same classes together." We continued to talk about different things that I didn't really pay attention to. I was interested in Tina. I watched the way she moved her hands and the way she moved around in her seat. A couple of times she noticed me looking at her. She smiled at me, and continued in the conversation.

At 10:30pm, Tina and Dean decided to head off home. "We should do this again sometime," Dean mentioned. "We should hang out at school," I suggested to Tina. "Yeah, totally." When the door was shut, my family started at me. "What? Do I have something on my face? Is there a skittle stuck in my hair?" I questioned as I started looking through my hair. "There's nothing in your hair," my mom assured me. "Then why are you staring?" "You like Tina! You like Tina?" Tom started to chant. I began to blush.

**Tina's POV  
**"So, what do you think of the family?" my dad asked as we settled down at home. "I think their great. Their really nice people to be around." "What about Bill? I noticed you smiling at him a few times." "I…might have a crush on him," I said.

**~2 weeks later~**

I woke up before my alarm went off. I was too excited to sleep. School was starting today, and I was going to walk there with Bill, Tom, and 2 of their friends who lived like 3 blocks away.

I hung out with Bill and Tom almost everyday since I moved here. We've become good friends already. I get butterflies whenever I see Bill. His smile takes my breath away.

I got dressed pretty fast, and I had an hour to spare. I decided to check my email before I grabbed some food. Sam, my best friend from Washington, was online. I began to talk to her.

**XEmo168X:** Sam! I miss you!!  
**EgoFluffer831:** I miss you too!  
**XEmo168X:** How was your softball game?  
**EgoFluffer831:** Fantastic! We won 36-18!  
**XEmo168X:** Woohoo!  
**EgoFluffer831:** How is your crush on Bill? Does he know that you like him?  
**XEmo168X:** The crush is getting bigger and bigger. And he doesn't know yet.  
**EgoFluffer831:** You should tell him!!  
**XEmo168X:** Don't worry. Gtg. Ttyl!  
**EgoFluffer831:** Tell him!! Ttyl.

**Bill's POV  
**When I woke up, I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. I couldn't wait to see my friends again. More importantly, I couldn't wait to see Tina. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal.

20 minutes later, Georg and Gustav arrived. They lived across each other a few blocks from here. We usually walked to school together. 3 minutes later, Tina showed up and the 5 of us walked off to school.

**Feel free to leave a review! Chapter 2 will be up soon!! Maybe sooner qith more reviews!! Smoothie!!**


	2. Ain't That A Pretty Site

**I own nothing but the idea!!**

~2 years later~

**Bill's POV  
**"I got some skittles! I got some skittles! I got some skittles, yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Tom was singing while popping some skittles in his mouth. It was the second week into school, and we were in grade 12. It was lunch, and Tom and I were heading to the lobby to meet up with the 2 G's and Tina.

I still had a major crush on Tina. I still hadn't told her yet that I love her. The only other people that know I love her is my parents, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. I thought about asking her out, but I'm kind of shy to.

We met up with the others, and decided to walk around the school. We were laughing our heads off at the random things we were talking about. We ended up sitting on a bench in the lobby. There wasn't enough room on the bench, so Tom sat on Georg and I sat on Tina. People were starring at us like freaks.

**Tina's POV  
**"Are you guys going to 'Mud Football' tomorrow night?" Gustav asked. "Yep," the rest of us said in unison. 'Mud Football' is like regular football, but in mud. And instead of wearing a uniform, the players wear their bathing suits.

The following evening came by fast. The game was held at a friend's house. I went with Bill and Tom in Tom's vehicle. There was 20 people playing, and we divided into 2 teams. I was the only girl playing, and the guys wanted to go on the opposite team as me just to tackle me. Georg and Tom joined my team.

The game lasted till 9pm. We washed what we could of the mud with the hose, and everyone sat by the campfire. We talked about random things, and laughed our heads off. By 11pm, people started to leave.

"Do you 4 want to sleep over tonight?" I asked as the 5 of us walked to our cars. "Sure," they replied. "Great. But go home first and shower."

**Bill's POV  
**At 12am, Tom and I went over to Tina's house. Georg and Gustav arrived shortly after. Tom brought up a crazy idea to go skinny-dipping, and everyone agreed. We jumped into the pool and swam around. When we got bored, we got dressed and started playing truth or dare jenga.

The first block I got was to sit on the person on my right lap for the rest of the game. To my luck, Tina was on my right. By the end of the third game, we were exhausted. We went to Tina's room and flopped on her bed. We were too tired to crawl into our sleeping bags.

When I woke up a few hours later, I couldn't believe how we were sleeping. Tom was on the floor covered by the sleeping bags. Georg and Gustav was halfway off the bed. And Tina had her head and her hand on my chest as I had my arms around her. _Why don't I ask her out? She might feel the same way about me._

As these thoughts ran through my mind, the other guy's woke up. "Aaww. Ain't that a pretty site," Gustav said. "You guys would make a cute couple," Georg stated. I looked down at Tina's perfect face. _We would make a cute couple._ "We should get some breakfast made," I said as I carefully got out of bed without waking up Tina.

**Tina's POV  
**I woke up from someone lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Bill beside me. "I'm sorry to wake you. We have breakfast ready," he said softly. "It's ok. What time is it?" I asked as I got out of bed. "10am."

When we walked into the kitchen, I saw that the table was set. Some cereal was set out. I took a seat and poured some cherrios into my bowl. "Where are the others?" I asked Bill as he took a seat and grabbed some fruit loops. "Back at my place. They wanted to play some video games, and they didn't want to wake you up." Why didn't you go with them?" "I didn't want to be rude. And I didn't want you to think that we were kidnapped," Bill replied.

After breakfast, Bill decided to head home. "Thanks for letting the guys and I sleep over. We had fun," Bill said as we walked to the door. "Your welcome. See you tomorrow at school." I gave Bill a hug, and he headed off.

**Thanks for reading!! Chapter 3 will be up soon!!**


	3. Works For Me

**I don't own anything!! Thanks again RaiRai13 for letting me use you in the story!! Enjoy!!**

**Bill's POV  
**_I love snow! It's awesome! I wish we had snow everyday._ It was now Christmas break, and 2 days before Christmas. I was starring out the window and watching the snow fall. I eventually fell asleep on the couch.

A few hours later, I felt an enormous amount of weight put on me. I opened my eyes and saw Tom, Georg, and Gustav sitting on me. Tina was standing nearby. "Why are you guys sitting on me?" I asked. "We're going ice skating in Central Park. And we want you to come," Tom said. "Ok, I'll come."

The park was 10kms away, so we drove in Georg's car. At the park, not many people were there. I skated with Tina as the other 3 played tag. As we skated, I noticed that Tina's hands were freezing because she didn't have her gloves. "Do you need my gloves?" I asked. "No, it's ok." Not feeling content with her answer, I took Tina's hand.

Tina didn't pull her hand away. I took that as a good sign. When we got bored, we went out for dinner at McDonalds.

**~Christmas Day~**

**Tina's POV  
**I woke up at 7am. I took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen. I started to prepare the turkey. Bill's family, Georg, and Gustav was coming at 1pm for a turkey dinner and to exchange gifts. My dad joined me at 8 and helped out.

At noon, the doorbell rang. I answered it, and I couldn't believe who it was. In front of me stood my best friend Sam. I gave her a really big hug, and invited her in. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Your dad invited me for a few days, and I accepted the offer." "Yeah!! You could bring your suitcase in my room, then help my dad and I with lunch."

The turkey was amazing. The gift exchange was awesome. I got some gift cards for stores I like, a photo album from Sam filled with pictures of our fondest memories, and a necklace from Bill. The necklace was a gold dove holding a red rose in it's beak. I put the necklace on right away.

As I took my gifts to my room, Sam came with me. "Did you tell Bill how you feel about him since the last time I talked to you?" "No," I replied. "I got an idea. You stay here," Sam said as she left my room.

I took a seat on my couch, and started to flip through my photo album I got from Sam. A few minutes later, Bill appeared at my door. "May we talk?" he asked. "Sure. Come on in." Bill walked in, closing the door behind him.

**Bill's POV  
**I took a seat next to Tina on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?" Tina asked. "Tina, do you have a crush on me?" "Did Sam tell you something?" "Yeah. She said you had a crush on me since we met, and you've been too afraid to tell me," I said. "Oh." "If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way about you."

"Really?" "Yes. And if you don't mind, I'd like to take you out on a date," I said. "I don't mind at all." "Ok. Oh, before I forget. There's one present I have left for you." I leaned forward and began to Tina on the lips.

At first, the kiss was small. Then it became more passionate. Tina and I moved around on the couch, so now I as lying on top of her. I urged my tongue to enter Tina's mouth. When I got permission, our tongue's roamed each other's mouths.

As we continued to kiss, I felt Tina's hand slide into my pants. I let out a small moan when she took a hold of my cock. I unbuttoned Tina's shirt and unclipped her bra. Luckily for me, it was one that clips at the front. I put my hands on Tina's breasts.

**Tina's POV  
**15 minutes later, there was a knock on my door. "We'll be out in 5 minutes," I called out. I took my hand out on Bill's pants as he got off of me. I did up my bra and shirt. "For our date, is Friday night good for you?" Bill asked. "Yep. Works for me." As we left my room, Bill slapped my ass.

Sam and my dad was in the living room when Bill and I got there. "The other's went home," my dad said. "Ok. Thanks for inviting us over. It was nice to meet you Sam. I'll see you later." Bill gave me a hug and went off home.

"What were you guys up to?" my dad asked. "Talking. Bill asked me out on a date on Friday," I replied. "Great!" Sam said. I walked over to Sam and gave her a hug. "Thanks!" I said.

**Cheese!! Chapter 4 will be up soon!!! Turkey!!!**


	4. What Makes You Think We Did It?

**Tina's POV  
**Friday night rolled around. Bill came by a 6. "What time should I have Tina home by?" Bill asked my dad. "Midnight," he replied. "Ok." "See you later dad," I said as Bill and I walked out the door. "Be safe," my dad called out.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked when we drove in Bill's car. "You'll see," Bill said with a smirk. Our first stop was at a pasta restaurant. Bill helped me out of his car, and we held hands in. We both ordered lasagne, and we shared a slice of strawberry cheesecake for dessert.

When we left, Bill drove us to a house on the outskirts of town. "Who's house is this?" I asked. "One of my friends. He's out of town right now, and he's letting me crash here if I want to." "Why are we here?" "To have some fun," Bill said as he kissed me.

**Bill's POV  
**We walked into the house, and I locked the front door behind us. I didn't want anyone to disturb us. "The spare bedroom is this way," I said after taking off my shoes. We walked down the hallway to any average sized bedroom.

Tina and I climbed on the bed while kissing each other. As we kissed, Tina and I took off our clothes until we had nothing on. I broke the kiss. "Do you want to ride me, or me ride you?" I asked. "I'll ride you." "Do you need to stretch out?" "No," Tina replied.

I lied down as Tina straddled me. She grabbed my dick and got into position. I let out a small moan when I went into her. When she started to move, I let out some more moans. After I poured into Tina, she took me out of her. She moved her head down and started to lick me.

**Tina's POV  
**When I was done, I lied down beside Bill. We went under the covers and started to kiss each other passionately. We moved around a lot on the bed. Shortly after 11pm, Bill and I headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"You have some hickies on your neck," Bill commented. "You do too." After the shower that we took together, we headed home. We got to Bill's house about ten minutes to midnight. He walked me over to my house.

"Thanks for the date. I had fun." "Your welcome. It was my pleasure," Bill said. He gave me a kiss, and walked off. When I walked inside, I saw my dad and Sam watching tv. "How was your date?" my dad asked as I sat on the couch with them. "It was great." "It must have with all the hickies Bill left on your neck," Sam commented. I blushed as I watched tv.

**Bill's POV  
**When I got home, I went straight to bed. I fell to asleep right away. I woke up at noon to the smell of chilli. I got changed and headed to the kitchen. "Its nice for you to join us," my dad said when I walked in. "Lunch is ready."

"How was your date last night with Tina?" Tom asked when we began to eat. "Awesome. I'm thinking about asking her out again," I replied. "Did you use protection?" my mom asked. "What makes you think we did it?" "Your practically shining. And I don't think those hickies on your neck would make you glow." I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my lunch.

**Please leave your reviews!! They make me happy!! Ch. 5 will be up soon!!**


	5. Am I Pretty?

**Thanks again RaiRai13!!!**

**Tina's POV  
**On Monday, Sam and I was at Bill's house watching 'The Dark Knight.' Georg and Gustav was also over. Part way through the movie, Sam went with Tom to his room. They came back to the den 2 hours later.

"What were you guys doing?" Georg asked. "It's none of your business," Tom replied. At 5pm, Sam and I headed off. Sam was leaving, and I was driving her to the airport. Sam gave her goodbyes to the guys. Tom gave her a piece of paper that had something written on it.

As we went to the airport, I asked what was written on the paper. "It's just Tom's cell number and email address," Sam replied. "Do you have a crush on Tom?" "Yeah. And he likes me too. That's what we were talking about when we left the movie before."

We eventually got to the airport. I gave Sam a big bear hug. "Come visit again," I said. "Like duh." Sam walked into the airport, and I headed home.

**~Valentine's Day~**

**Bill's POV  
**During these past weeks, Tina and I grew more attached to each other. We've been on several dates. We aren't a serious couple yet, but I hope to change that today.

At lunch, Tina and I were hanging out alone. Tom, Georg, and Gustav was hanging out somewhere outside. Tina and I were sitting against some lockers and talking.

"Are we doing anything special tonight?" Tina asked. "Yeah. I got reservations at 'Bridges' for the two of us." 'Bridges' is a fancy restaurant in town that Tina has been wanting to try out. "Tina, there's something I want us to do now." "What would that be?" "I want our relationship to become serious," I said as I look Tina in the eyes. "I'd like to do that too." I kissed Tina as the bell rang.

**Tina's POV  
**When I got home from school. I decided to take a jog around the neighbourhood. I changed clothes and left. I jogged for 2 hours before returning home. When I returned, I took a shower and got ready for my date. Bill arrived shortly after I was finished. Bill gave me a bouquet of roses. "Aaww," I said. I quickly put them in water, then we left.

'Bridges' was packed with people. "It's a good thing you got a table reserved," I said to Bill as we took our seats. "Yeah. Feel free to order whatever you want," Bill said.

**Bill's POV  
**After dinner, Tina and I walked along the trail in Central Park. The sun almost disappeared out of the sky. Some stars started to appear. We sat on a park bench and watched the changing sky.

"Am I pretty?" Tina asked me. "Yes you are. What makes you ask a question like that?" "I heard some people at school say that I wasn't pretty, and that I look like crap." I put my arm around Tina. "I say that you shouldn't listen to those kids. Your beautiful, and you shouldn't let people tell you otherwise."

Tina and I sat in the park for a few more minutes, then decided to head home. When I walked Tina to the door at her house, I gave her a bear hug. "I love you." "I love you too," Tina replied.

**Tina's POV  
**I walked in, and found my dad in the kitchen eating the last bit of a sandwich. "How was work today?" I asked as I grabbed something to drink. "Pretty good. How was your day?" "Good. Bill and I became serious," I replied. "Great. I'm heading off to bed. Don't stay up too late." "Ok. Night."

At 10:30pm, I got a text on my cell. It read, 'You coming?' I replied, saying 'Yeah. Be there in 10.' I threw on some clothes and snuck out my window. I walked to the park that was 4 blocks away.

I arrived early at the park. I sat on the picnic table and waited. The guy showed up a few minutes later. I gave him the money, and he gave me a paper bag. "It's in there. Text me if you need more," the guy said.

I walked home and went to the garage. I took the needle out of the bag, and stuck it in my arm. When the drug was in me, I took the needle out. I put it back in the bag and shoved it in the garbage can. I sat down and let the heroine run through my body.

**Ch. 6 will be up soon!! Your reviews are muchly appreciated!!**


	6. It Didn't Help

**5 months later**

**Tina's POV  
**It was now mid-July. The guys and I graduated with honours. Sam is moving next door to me with her family, and they were arriving at the airport later tonight.

I was hanging out at the park with the twins, Georg, and Gustav. We were sitting on the monkey bars and talking. "Are you picking Sam up from the airport?" Tom asked. "Yeah. Her plane lands at 4pm," I said.

At 3:15, I decided to leave. But instead of climbing down the ladder like I hoped for, I fell off the money bars. The guys jumped down and helped me up. "Are you ok?" Bill asked. "Yeah, I'm ok." "It looks lit you got a bruise on your leg," Tom stated as he pointed at my leg. I looked where he was pointing and became relieved.. _At least he didn't say anything about the bruises on my arm._

**Bill's POV  
**Later that afternoon, my family and I as at Tina's house for a bbq and a pool party. Georg and Gustav, and Sam's family was also over. Tom was by Sam's side the entire time in the pool. "Hi there, happy fan!" Sam said as she kissed Tom.

Tina didn't go in the pool with the other's. She also put on a hoodie. "What's the matter?" I asked Tina as I sat beside her on the lawn. "Just been thinking about some thing." "Like what?" I asked. "The future. I wonder what it will bring. I also-"

As Tina started her sentence, we were attacked by water balloons. "What the hell! What was that for?" I asked. "Don't blame us. It was Sam's fault," Georg said. "Aw. Why did you have to tell them it was my idea?" Sam complained. "Cuz it was your idea," Gustav stated.

**Tina's POV  
**I went to my room and got changed. I put on another hoodie to hide the bruises on my arm. When I went back outside, the other's were planning to leave. "Thanks for the bbq," Sam said as we walked to the front yard. "No problem." "Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" "Sure. I'll be over at 9am," I replied.

For the rest of the evening, I sat in my room on my laptop. I also thought about hanging out with Sam the next day. _Did she notice my strange behaviour and appearance? Did the guys see the bruises on my arm and tell her?_ I fell asleep on my couch at 1am.

When I woke up at 8, it was warm out. _Damn. It's too nice to put on a hoodie._ When I got dressed, I remembered that I had cover-up. I grabbed it and covered the bruises on my arm. I wasn't up for Sam noticing them and lecturing me.

**Sam's POV  
**Tina arrived shortly before 9. "Hey," I said as I gave Tina a hug. "What do you want to do?" Tina asked as she walked in. "I wouldn't mind going to the mall." "Ok. We could go in my car," Tina offered.

The mall was amazing. There was neat stores there. Tina and I went to different clothing stores, and tried on a bunch of different outfits. When we were done at the mall, Tina and I went to a ice cream shop. We sat outside and enjoyed our deserts.

"Tina, may I ask you something serious?" I asked a we ate our ice cream. "Sure." "Are you using heroine?" Tina looked at me strangely. "What makes you think that I'm on heroine?" "The guys told me they saw bruises on your arm. And yesterday, you seemed distant from everyone," I replied.

Tina looked down at the ground, not saying a word. I sensed this as guilt. "How long have you been using it?" "Since March," Tina said quietly. "Why?"

**Tina's POV  
**"I had a lot of stress from school and work. It clears my mind." "Have you tried talking to someone?" Sam asked, feeling concerned for me. "Yeah. It didn't help." We sat in silence for awhile. My cell phone started to ring, and I picked it up.

"I'll ask her," I said into the phone. "Georg's wondering if we want to spend the night at his place. The other's will be there too," I said to Sam. "Sure." "Yeah, we'll be there. - See you at 7." I hung up the phone.

Sam and I hung out at my place and watched tv. Around 6:30, we went to Sam's place to get her things. Then we walked over to Georg's place.

**Leave your reviews if you want!! They make me happy!!**


	7. I Promise

**Bill's POV  
**When the girl's arrived, Sam came up to me. "You were right about Tina using heroine. She's been using it since March," Sam whispered. Tina and Sam went to drop their bags in Georg's room. When they were out of the room, I told the guys about Tina.

We watched some movies until midnight. We left and drove to a nightclub. Georg and Gustav hung out with some girls, Tom was with Sam, and I was with Tina. We went to the dance floor and danced our butts off.

At 3am, we all left. Sam was hyper from dancing way too much. Tom picked her up and carried her to the car. We went to bed right away when we got back to Georg's place. Sam and Tina slept in Georg's bed while the guys and I slept on the floor.

**Tina's POV  
**I woke up at 9am. The other's were still sleeping. I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom to get changed. When I was dresses, I took the paper bag out and took the needle out. I put the needle in my arm and let the drug enter my body. I threw the needle in the garbage along with the paper bag.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _What am I doing? Why am I hurting myself? Why am I hurting my friends?_ A tear rolled down my check when I heard the door knock. "Tina, you in there?" Gustav asked through the locked door. 'Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I wiped the tear from my face and grabbed my things from the floor.

I walked out of the washroom. "The other's are making breakfast," Gustav said. "Thanks," I said as I walked down the hall to the kitchen.

The guy's were laughing as I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning," Bill sad as he gave me a kiss. "We're making pancakes if you want to help." "I'll help."

**Bill's POV  
**After breakfast, we headed home. Sam and Tina walked with Tom and I. "Tina, may we go for a walk?" I asked as we were in front of our houses. "Sure. Let me quickly drop off my bag." I gave Tom my bag to take inside.

I took Tina's hand as we began our walk. We walked silently, enjoying the beautiful day. After walking for 2 hours, Tina and I went to the park and sat on the swings.

"Why do you hate the world?" I asked. "I don't hate the world." "Then why do you kill yourself with drugs?" I stopped swinging and looked at me. "Sam told you, didn't she?" "She just wants to help. And so do I," I replied. "How can you help?" "By talking. You can talk to me instead of hurting yourself."

"What if that doesn't work?" Tina asked. "We'll make it work somehow. Just promise me you'll talk to me about what's bugging me instead of resorting to drugs." Tina didn't answer. "Promise me," I said again. "I promise." "Thank you. Let's head home."

**Tina's POV  
**When I got home, I went to my room. I grabbed my diary from my bookshelf and sat on my couch. Something came over me which made me write endlessly I stopped writing when I heard my dad come home. I put my diary away and went to see my dad.

"Sorry I don't have dinner ready," I said as my dad walked in. "It's ok. Want to go pick something up?" "Ok." We went to burger King. When we went back home, I went to my room and sat on my bed with my laptop.

**Bill's POV  
**After dinner, I went to my room. I turned my laptop on, and logged onto my hotmail. Tina as online, and I started to talk to her.

619Rebel: How are you?  
XEmo168X: Pretty good. And you?  
619Rebel: Good. What are you up to?  
XEmo168X: Sitting around doing nothing. Want to come swimming?  
619Rebel: Sure. I'll be over in 3 minutes.  
XEmo168X: Ok. See you then.

I logged off and turned off my laptop. I grabbed my swimming trunks and towel, and headed downstairs. "Where are you going?" my mom asked, looking at what I had in my hand. "Tina's place to swim. I'll be home by midnight."

**Please leave your reviews!!**


	8. I hate this kind of silence

**Tina's POV  
**I logged off of my computer and turned it off. I grabbed my bathing suit and put it on. I heard the doorbell ring, and I went to answer it. "I'll be out in a minute. I have to get changed," Bill said as he walked in. "Ok. I'll be outside when your done."

I went to the backyard and dove into the pool. The water felt refreshing. I swam around as Bill walked outside. "I see your having fun without me," Bill said as he walked along the side of the pool. "Why don't you come in and have fun with me?" Bill jumped in and swam to me.

As we were in the pool, Bill and I talked about different things. The main thing we talked about was the future. "What do you see yourself doing in the future?"" I asked. "I see myself getting married and starting a family with someone I love," Bill replied. "Aw. That' so sweet."

"What about you?" Bill asked, I thought about that for a moment. "I don't know. I always imagined myself having a happy future." "Are you happy?" I didn't answer. I avoided the question by swimming underwater.

**~The next morning~**

**Bill's POV  
**I woke up, thinking about the previous night. _Why didn't Tina answer my question, and avoid it? Is there something she isn't happy about?_ I grabbed my cell and dialled Tina's number, hoping to get some answers. But I got her voicemail, and I hung up.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I thought that it would clear my mind, but it didn't. To make things worse, something seemed to be missing in my heart. Like someone ripped part of it out.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs. Georg, Gustav, and Sam was over. They were watching tv with Tom. "Is Tina over?" I asked. "No. I went over to her place2 hours ago and asked if she wanted to hang out. But she said she was busy," Sam replied. I grabbed some food and took a seat with the others.

Later that night, the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it. Dean, Tina's father, was standing on the steps. "Is Tina here?" Dean asked. "No she isn't. Is something wrong?" "She left this morning without telling me where she was going. And I got her voicemail when I tried phoning her cell."

"Tina's missing?" Georg asked. The other's turned the tv off and came to the door. "I think she is," Dean replied. "I'll help you look for her," I offered. "Me too," the other's said. "Thanks," Dean said. "Sam. Did Tina tell you what she was busy with?" Tom asked. "She said she had to see some people downtown." "Ok. Let's go."

**Sam's POV  
**The 6 of us piled into Tom's vehicle and headed downtown. I looked at the clock, which read 9:23pm. It's been around 13 hours since I talked to Tina. The sky was almost black when we got downtown.

Tom parked in a parking garage, and we got out. "Let's separate in groups of 2. If you find her, phone the other 2 groups," Dean said. I went with Tom.

Tom and I walked up and down the streets, looking for Tina. We looked down alleys and in the windows of stores that were still open. I became worrier every minute that went by. _I hope that Tina is safe._

At 10:30pm, Tom's phone started to ring. He picked it up. He became relieved from what he was told. "Good. We'll be there in 5 minutes," he said. He hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked. "Gustav. He said Bill and Dean found Tina. Their waiting for us at McDonalds." _Thank goodness she's found!_ We headed to McDonalds.

**Tina's POV  
**I sat at the table with Bill and my dad as the other's arrived. They were silent as they sat down. We all sat in silence, not sure who should begin. _I hate this kind of silence. It's freaky!_

"Where were you?" my dad asked, breaking the awkward silence. "I met up with some people I know. We hung out." "Why didn't you answer my calls?" "I had my cell on silent." "You had us all worried." "I know. I'm sorry for not calling to say that I'm alright," I stated as I looked down at the table.

We sat in silence as my dad thought of what to say. "The important thing is that your safe. But I'm grounding you for 2 months for what you did." "Ok," I replied. "Ok. It's been a long day for all of us. Let's head home."

**Bill's POV  
**We left the restaurant and headed to the parking garage. We walked the 15 minutes to the garage in silence. I looked at Tina, who walked with her dad. She seemed unhappy. _What's on her mind? Could she be thinking about what I had asked her yesterday?_

At the parking garage, Tina stopped to tie her shores. The rest of us walked to the car. As we were getting in, there was a loud shot from where we walked from. I spun around and saw someone running away. I looked over at Tina. Her hand was clenched on her chest, which was bloody. "What was that?" Georg asked from inside the car. "A gunshot. Tina was shot," I replied before I ran to Tina.


	9. Not Wanting To Leave This World

**Sorry it took me forever to post! I've been busy with school and stuff.**

**Bill's POV  
**I grabbed Tina and took her to the car. We got in, and Tom slammed his foot on the gas pedal. It seemed like it took forever to arrive at the hospital, which it actually took about 4 minutes.

I got out of the car and picked up Tina. I carried her into the emergency room while the other's followed. It was empty besides some doctors and a nurse at the main desk. "Doctors, we need your help!" They turned around and immediately saw Tina. "Bring her over to the gernie," a doctor said while he walked to it.

I put Tina on the bed. Most of the colour was gone in her skin. The doctors pushed her away as the nurse came up to us. "I'll take you guys to the waiting room," she said as she motioned us to follow her. We walked into the cold room, and began our wait.

**Tina's POV  
**My mind was spinning as the doctors wheeled me into the operating room. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would stop the spinning. I felt a oxygen mask go over my mouth as the doctors started to work on my wound.

I felt my mind start to drift away from my body. I started to panic, not wanting to leave the world. _God, please don't let me leave this world. I have so much to live for. What will become of my family and friends if I leave? My dad won't stand being alone, and he already lost my mom. I'm sorry for abusing my body with drugs. I'm sorry for not talking to Bill about my problems. Please forgive me! If I do leave, please let my dad and friends know that I love them._

I finished my prayer. My mind wasn't thinking straight, and I was finding it harder to breathe. I began fighting to get oxygen into my lungs. The beeping from the machines starting going faster. The doctors still worked at keeping me alive. To weak and tired to fight any longer, my body shut down. When the doctors realized that they couldn't do any more work, they shut off the machines. My body laid motionless on Earth as my soul went up to heaven.

**Sam's POV  
**I sat in the waiting room with the guy's. We've been waiting for close to 25 minutes, and we haven't heard a word about Tina. Dean was pacing around the room, frantically wanting some news about his daughter. Bill sat alone on the floor in a corner. I walked over and sat next to him.

"It's my fault this happened," Bill said as he starred at the floor. "It's not your fault." "Yes it is. I didn't force Tina to stop taking drugs and talk to me. If I did, Tina wouldn't have run off. And we won't be sitting in this hospital." I looked, seeing the tears in his eyes. "Bill, it's not your fault. Tina just chose the wrong path to go down," I said as I hugged Bill.

Our heads turned to the door as a doctor walked into the room. "Are you Mr. Wilson?" the doctor asked as he walked to Dean. "Yeah. How is Tina? Is she okay?" "The bullet that hit Tina landed close to her heart. She lost quite a lot of blood because of it. Mr. Wilson, I'm sorry to inform you but your daughter is dead."

**Bill's POV  
**I couldn't believe what I just heard. Tears immediately started to fall from my eyes. Sam put her arm around me as I put my head on her shoulder. My body was shaking with pain and lost. My girlfriend died, and I didn't even say 'I love you' to her.

_God, why do you hate me? Why did you take Tina away? Is this a punishment for not helping with her problems? I didn't know how to help her. I didn't want to push her into talking to me about it. I thought that if I did, she would get mad at me for poking my nose into her business. And for not doing any thing, Tina's gone. Are you that mad at me God for not doing any thing?_

Tom and I got home around 8 in the morning. Our parents walked out of the kitchen. "Did you guys find Tina?" my mom asked. I walked upstairs to my room, letting Tom answer the question. I crawled under the covers on my bed, feeling lifeless. I spent the next week under my covers. I didn't eat or drink any thing. I didn't feel like doing any thing. I felt all alone in the world.

On the day of Tina's funeral, my mom came into my room. She sat on my bed next to me. "Are you going?" I starred blankly at the ceiling. "Tina would want you to be there for her," my mom encouraged. I didn't answer. "If you decide to come with us, we're leaving in an hour." My mom kissed me lightly on my forehead, and quietly left my room.

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some feedback.**


End file.
